


Familiarity

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day #5, Dimensions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, could be read platonic if you're into that, fictoberr, mainly, pretty ambiguous setting tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: Donghyuck just can't seem to put his finger on the individual that is Mark Lee





	Familiarity

Always familiar. _He always feels so familiar?_ Donghyuck thought, walking by a senior boy. Every time he saw the older, he felt a sense of deja vu. _How can a person feel nostalgic? I’ve never even talked to him._ Donghyuck thought, confused by his own feelings.

It’s like he knows the boy. He must know the boy from somewhere other than school. He raked his brain but came up with nothing.

“Hey, Renjun… do you know anything about feeling like you know someone you’ve never met?” Renjun just blinked back at him, clueless.

“What do you mean?” 

“Okay, I mean like someone feels so familiar that you swear you’ve met before, even if you can’t recall any memories. Does that kind of make sense?”

“The only thing I can think of is soulmates.” Renjun shrugged, pulling out his books from his bag. Class was supposed to start 3 minutes ago Donghyuck noticed.

“I feel like I know this guy but I’ve literally never spoken to him in my life.” Donghyuck ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Well in the case of soulmates, one may feel like they know the person due to the number of lives spent together in each dimension. Whether you choose to believe in them or not is up to you.”

“Well, you wanna know who it is?” Donghyuck scoffed. It could not be possible that Mark top of his class Lee would even notice Donghyuck, let alone be his soulmate.

“Who?”

“Mark.”

“Mark… the senior Mark?” Renjun gasped quietly.

“Yeah, every time I pass by him I get hit with this nostalgic feeling. It’s so overwhelming.” Donghyuck tugged on his hair.

“Oh wow well yeah ignore me soulmates are dead anyway who even believes in that crap? Ahahaha.” Renjun fake laughed.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, pushing Renjun lightly.

“That is pretty strange though...” Renjun sighed, getting back to organizing his highlighters on his desk.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Donghyuck said.

“Why Mark, out of all people. Isn’t he the top of his class?”

“Yeah.”

“Lmao yeah, that’s never going to happen.” Renjun laughed.

“Shut up. I don’t even like him.” Donghyuck face planted into his desk.

+

Donghyuck was not feeling good at all. It was flu season and his classmate who sat behind him was hacking and coughing way too close to his personal space bubble.

"Renjun I think I need to go to the infirmary. I don’t feel good at all.” Donghyuck frowned.

“Want me to come with?” Renjun suggested. Everyone said Renjun was heartless, but Donghyuck couldn’t disagree more. He was caring in a discreet kind of way.

“No, but thank you for the offer. Just let me borrow your notes later.” Donghyuck mustered up a wink and pulled on his backpack, before leaving for the nurse’s office.

He walked eyes focused on his feet. His head pounded and his body felt hot. Great.

“Uhm are you okay?” He heard a familiar voice ask.

“Hmm?” Donghyuck raised his head to see Mark right in front of him, and I mean _right_ in front of him.

“Oh shit. Sorry. Kinda?” Donghyuck took a few steps backward, not realizing he was hurling straight at the older.

“It’s okay. Where are you headed? I can walk you to the infirmary if you aren’t feeling well?” Mark pressed.

“Oh uh, that’s actually where I was headed. Yeah sure.” Donghyuck agreed. Weird. His Renjun <s>not really</s> deemed soulmate was talking to him.

“You look hot,” Mark said, touching the back of his hand to Donghyuck’s forehead instinctively.

“I always do,” Donghyuck smirked. He may feel like shit but he was still Donghyuck.

“Oh uh.” Mark blushed and tried to hide an awkward giggle.

“But I think I have a fever, so you probably shouldn’t be touching me.” Donghyuck said, eyes flickering up to where Mark’s hand was placed.

“Oh, I already got the flu this season so I should be good,” Mark said, dropping his hand anyway. 

The walk to the infirmary was short. Mark talked about his awful time handling the flu and gave Donghyuck some pointers for a speedy recovery.

“Welp, I’ll see you around Hyuck.” Mark said as they approached the infirmary door.

“How do you know my name?” Donghyuck said, eyes wide.

“Uh… I don’t really know?” Mark scratched the nape of his neck.

“I don’t even go by that anymore… I go by Haechan.” Donghyuck was shocked to hear his birth name, something only Renjun and his mother call him, come out of a stranger's mouth.

“Would you like me to use Haechan instead?” Mark asked.

“Uh no, it’s fine.” To be quite honest 'Haechan' sounded weird coming out of Mark’s mouth.

“Oh. Okay then. Well, I’m Mark.” Mark said awkwardly.

“I know.”

“You do?”

“You’re the top of your class… of course I’d know.” Donghyuck smiled cheekily.

“Oh.” Mark flushed.

“Well, I should really see the nurse now.” Donghyuck said, “See you around, Minhyung.”

“Wait, how? And shouldn’t I be hyung?” Mark looked frazzled.

“I think I like Minhyung better.” Donghyuck grinned, before spinning on his heels.

+

“DONGHYUCK!”

“What?”

“You can’t just 'what' me... I’m your hyung!”

“You’re also my best friend. So I can 'what' you if I want to.”

Mark rolled his eyes before getting back to his original point.

“So do you have any plans for the afternoon?”

“No?”

“Do you want to see a movie with me?”

“Oh so now you’re taking me on a date?” Donghyuck laughed.

“Uh, kinda?” The room went silent.

“For real?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay.”

+

“Renjun I just had the weirdest dream.” Donghyuck face-timed Renjun after waking up from his weird sleep.

“What.”

“Mark asked me out. But we were older than we are now. At least a few years older. And I didn’t recognize where we were.”

“Uh well, it was just a dream? That shit happens all the time get over it.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“It felt so real though?”

“Don't most dreams feel real?”

“Ugh, I swear… it felt more like a lost memory than a dream. I feel like I’m going crazy.

“Maybe you and Mark are really soulmates? I mean didn’t you say he called you Hyuck the other day when you almost mauled him over in the hallway?”

“Yeah, it was super weird. You know nobody calls me Donghyuck… let alone Hyuck.”

“I think you are just developing a crush...” Renjun concluded.

“I’m gonna hang up now.” Donghyuck fake smiled.

“Fine, Ignore the tea I just spilled. I’ll wait.”

“I will thanks.” Donghyuck shut off his phone. He didn’t like feeling so out of control in his own life. Why did everything seem so out of his hands?

+

“Mark?” Donghyuck tilted his head, surprised to see the boy in his dreams.

“Why do you call me that? You should address me as hyung.”

“I don’t know, feels right. Why do you call me Hyuck.”

“Hmm… ditto I guess.”

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck said. The pair stood outside of Donghyuck’s classroom.

“Uh, I don’t really know. I did have something to tell you! Or I guess ask you… by any chance… we’re we childhood friends? I asked my mom if she remembers a Lee Donghyuck but she can’t recall anyone.”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Well, I kind of remember you from my childhood. This might sound weird but I’ve had dreams about you and me playing as kids together. I don’t remember them happening but they feel like real moments in time.”

“I thought I was crazy.” Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief.

“Huh?”

“I think we’re what Renjun calls, Soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day #5 of fictober! This was a pleasant little write, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
